Twilight Beach
by Ink Kissed
Summary: AU. Naminé Hinori has one dream, to work at the world-renowned Twilight Resort at the legendary Twilight Town. What ensues is tripping over her feet for a local blonde surfer, and an experience she will never forget.


**Twilight Beach:**

AU. Naminé Hinori has one dream, to work at the world-renowned Twilight Resort at the legendary Twilight Town. What ensues is tripping over her feet for a local blonde surfer, and an experience she will never forget.

"Welcome to every surfer's paradise, Twilight Resort! Beautiful white beaches with waves even legendary surfers die for, locally found at Twilight Beach. This resort has been up and running for years, and is just waiting to be a part of your world. Are you up for the challenge?" The buzz of noise was coming from a small white laptop, which was laying on the edge of a white comforter, with stripes of light and dark blue stretched across. Twilight Resort had been the dream place for a summer job for Naminé Hinori since the day she first started surfing and wanted to learn as much as she could. She had been watching surfing videos, and reading up the magazines and had come across this resort, one that every surfer dreamed to work at just to ride the legendary waves at Twilight Beach. This summer, she had been accepted to work at the Twilight Resort, and she couldn't think of anything she had ever wanted more. A whole summer to surf the waves that most surfers never had the chance to, to be a part of the worldwide surfing competition known as the "Beach Bash" her life couldn't get any better than this.

...

How wrong she was.

Pale fingertips drummed against the counter of the front desk where she would be able to check into the resort. She knew that she had to get her room situated first, then she would report down to the front desk to meet with the manager of staff and she would be given her job for the summer. She couldn't wait to see what she would be doing for her summer, but she had seriously been waiting a long time. A disgruntled male was at the front counter, sneering at a customer that was currently yelling in his face about how her room was too hot, that she wanted a new room because her air conditioning was busted.

"Wasn't it your brats of children that busted your AC? Why don't you berate your children instead of yelling at me, you stupid beast called a woman?" The woman roared in anger, fisting her fist in his face. The boy snorted, ruffling his spiky blonde hair. His brown eyes swerved around the front lobby and rested on Naminé. A grin lit up his face and he motioned for her to come forward. She smiled in relief, but began to grow anxious when the woman who was complaining started stomping over the blue tiled floor. The guy behind the front desk ignored her, and placed his attention to the nervous, pale skinned girl standing before him. His uniform consisted of a white polo shirt and dark blue shorts, his nametag reading _Hayner. _

"Hello miss, how may I help you?" He spoke, his voice lilted with a faint pleading. Ah. So he wanted to be able to speak to her for as long as it took to get the angry customer to leave. Her azure eyes blinked a few moments before she gestured towards her white suitcase and light blue duffel bag. "Hello, I'm a new staff member here? I wanted to know if I could check in?" Hayner paused for a few moments, before pushing his attention towards the computer monitor before him. The sound of clicking keys resounded above the woman still hollering to the tall ceiling with open glass windows, before he turned back to her.

"Yes. I'm afraid that you'll have to wait for the rest of the new summer staff to arrive before I can show you to your lodging for the summer. They should be arriving any moment, I assume." Naminé sighed softly, but thanked Hayner for his help and rested on the ledge of the wide aquarium that occupied the lobby, giving the guests something nice to look at she assumed whilst they waited. Placing her bags by her feet, she rested her elbow on her knee and placed her chin on her palm.

So far just getting to Twilight Resort had been a struggle. She had left her hometown of Destiny Islands after a tearful goodbye with her mother and older brother Demyx, who promised her he'd come to see her later that summer. Just waiting for the tour bus had seemed to take hours, but she had been able to see the pier and the Station Plaza that led out to the small town, Sunset Terrace where she had heard was where she could shop for clothes and the place where they showed movie features and the restaurants were located, along with the public beach. Eventually the tour bus had taken her to the Twilight Resort where a huge fountain was located out front, and now here she was. Waiting again for the other employees. She hoped they arrived soon; she wanted to be able to have a chance to surf before the work began.

Lifting a pale hand up, she twirled a strand of her sleek flaxen hair that always tended to rest on her right shoulder. Her bangs rested on the sides of her face, one long strand that ran down the center of her forehead to rest a few inches above her nose. Pale white shorts rested on her upper thighs, and her white tank top with blue straps rested on her upper torso. Her white sandals scuffed the tiles of the floor beneath her feet.

Just as she was about to get up to speak to Hayner about the specific time when everyone was supposed to arrive, the familiar tour bus shaped like a blue popsicle appeared in front of the resort hotel. A few people stepped out and the bus rushed past, flinging out their luggage. Naminé laughed nervously, seeing a guy shake his fists at the bus. She had listened to him drone, hearing his name was Sid and that he hated his job, all the stupid teenagers and their snippy attitudes. She stood, brushing aside her hair from her eyes and slung her duffel bag over her shoulder.

The first to stand beside her was a very pretty girl with bright green eyes, peach skin, and brown hair that stuck out on the sides and had two strands of hair falling from each side of her head, just long enough to drape over her shoulders. Her fingertips held an orange suitcase and a large yellow bag printed with orange lei's. Her sleeveless orange shirt rested beneath a black necklace decorated with a spherical sky blue charm, and rested over white capri pants. Her orange sandals squeaked against the tiles and she turned towards Naminé.

"Hi! I'm Olette, it's very nice to meet you." She smiled brightly at Naminé, and held tightly onto her belongings. "Do we have to sign in?" She asked politely. Naminé laughed nervously.

"I'm Naminé, it's nice to meet you too...and no, the front desk guy, Hayner, said we have to wait for the rest of the staff and he'll then show us to our lodging for the summer."

"Ooh, how sweet of him."

The rest of the employee's came straggling up to rest beside the two girls. Naminé learned that three, Sora, Kairi and Roxas, were already out on the beach, since they had worked the summer prior. She also knew the other new employee's as Xion, and Riku. Pence was another employee, but he had arrived to early and was put to work. Hayner, leaving the woman to now yell at the manager who scowled at Hayner's back, guided the five of them outside, telling them to bring their stuff and hurry. The group all crowded around him and he led them to a two-story building with a magenta roof. It was pretty decent, save the few minor damages such as a cracked window on the bottom floor and well it seemed somewhat run down but Hayner assured everyone that he and the senior staff had worked here for many summers and it was alright. The bathrooms tended to run out of hot water, but it was okay. He told everyone that Riku and Sora would be rooming together. Pence an employee already at work, he, and Roxas got another room to themselves. Xion, Olette, Kairi, and she would also share a room, the one with bunk beds. Hayner explained to the three girls thought that it was the most decent room out of them all.

"Well," Naminé glanced towards Xion, a girl only perhaps an inch taller than her with large, round dark blue eyes smiling at the two other girls. "Shall we go put our stuff down and have a sesh before we learn what our fate for the summer is?" Olette clapped her hands together in joy, and nodded her approval. Naminé smiled warmly and spoke, "Let's go!". The three girls grabbed their things and Naminé led the way, cursing as it happened moments before Hayner had actually said something. "By the way girls, the second step on the stairs is faulty - " Namine's foot had fallen through the fault step and the other boys laughed, the two girls helping her up and them rolling their eyes as they stepped into their room for the summer.

Two bunk beds were pressed against the wall on their right. A large window sporting the view of the pretty forest before them that led to the beach was on their left, with moth-eaten green flower curtains. The beds seemed decent though, as Naminé placed her luggage down. She sighed in exhaustion on the bottom bunk closet to a small walk-in closet. Xion tossed her things on the bottom bunk closest to the door, while Olette placed her things on the bunk above Xion's. Naminé assumed that Kairi would be getting the top bunk with her. Besides the peeling yellow wallpaper, it did seem to be a pretty decent room.

Xion began to crack her back, and lifted her black tee-shirt, revealing a black bikini top. Her black shorts stayed on, along with her dark blue sandals. She picked up a midnight blue towel with black suns dancing across the fabric. She poked her thumb towards the beach looming in the distance, led to with a dirt path. "Ready to surf it up?"

"Yes!"

* * *

"OH YEAH. Twilight Resort, I am back! Get ready to meet once again, your master Sora!" A boisterous bundle was skipping around the ocean before the three girls. Olette giggled in her orange tankini, and Naminé shied away from the boy in her own white bikini. Her light blue towel with ocean swirls she had stretched out on the white sand, tossing her suntan bottle before it along with her white sandals. Olette had down the same, and Xion just let her things drop with a plunk onto the sand. She gestured towards the surf board shack a few feet away from them, where their surfboards were custom made before they arrived as a welcome. Xion and Olette raced out to greet the bright blue sky and shining waves with their boards, but Naminé nervously shifted from foot to foot. Her attention rested back on the loud boy still dancing in the ocean. He was facing her, his alluring deep blue eyes turned towards the sky. He had spiky rich brown hair that stuck out at weird angles and this huge, cheesy smile that seemed to be permanently fixated to his face.

"Kairi, my beautiful woman!" He shouted towards the sky. Naminé blinked in confusion. Kairi? Where had she heard the name before? "Can you believe that we will be working here again all summer? Where are you? Did you give up already; give up to my superior powers as a surfer?" A pregnant silence filled the air and suddenly a light pink flip-flop whizzed past Naminé's head. Her blue hues were wide with horror as the slightly muscular boy was pummeled over into the waves as it collided with the side of his head. He groaned, the wave washing over his tanned skin as he rubbed his head and looked around for the culprit. A girl cleared her throat, and Naminé turned to meet a beautiful girl with auburn hair that ran a few inches down her back. Her shoulders were slumped with anger, and she was seething in anger. Her face was a dark shade of red, brightening her bright blue-violet eyes. In her hand was the other light pink flip-flop.

"Sora!" She yelled. "What the hell is with you? Just because I'm a girl, it doesn't mean that I'm any less of a great surfer than you. And how rude of you, didn't you even see this girl standing here? Sheesh, you moron. You stupid, attractive bum." She muttered under her breath. Naminé laughed softly, and Kairi glanced at her, her eyes widening with recognition. "Naminé? Naminé Hinori? Is that you?"

"Y-Yes?" She asked, baffled.

"I'm Kairi Daniels. Your cousin? You probably don't remember me since we met when we were so little." She engulfed Naminé in a light hug, gesturing towards the boy sitting in the shallow part of the ocean, watching the two girls with large eyes. "This is my boyfriend, Sora Hatori. His father owns this resort."

"W-What?" Naminé squeaked, knowing that Kairi did look familiar now that she looked at her more. Sora took this as his cue and stood, walking towards the two girls. He bear-hugged Kairi and cooed about how adorable she looked in her white and pink bikini swimsuit. Kairi grumbled and smacked Sora on the shoulder, introducing him to Naminé. She greeted him politely and she and Kairi spoke about how their parents were doing. Just as Naminé was about to ask who the last employee, Roxas, was she heard loud laughing and Sora and Kairi had walked away to grab their boards.

Naminé walked towards the shack to grab her own white board customized with a large light blue flower in the right corner, trailing down to the left with the flowers getting smaller. She loved her board, but now holding it over her head, earning weird stares from the other employees, was nervous about it. She hadn't actually ever surfed before, due to being a tad bit uncoordinated. Kairi blinked at her while Sora danced across Riku who had joined them. She glanced out at the ocean to see Olette and Hayner conversing while they paddled out on their boards to the calmest part of the ocean. Xion was splashing Pence, helping him up onto his board. Kairi stepped closer to the anxious looking cousin of hers.

"I erm...don't exactly know how to surf." She admitted to Kairi, whom laughed and tugged her towards her light pink and magenta stripped board. "C'mon, I'll teach you. It's easy."

For a few hours, Naminé finally got the hang of the basics of surfing and when she actually got on her board, managed to stay on it for a few minutes before wiping out. Rubbing the water out of her eyes, and being surrounded by the rest of the surfers, her voice escaped past her lungs when two more figures approached the beach. Naminé felt her heart pound heavily against her chest when one of the boys came into closer view. He resembled Sora, she could see that much. He had lightly tanned skin, not as much as Sora with the same gravity defying that hair that stuck out at all angels, except his hair was a shade of dirty blond. His eyes were a strong blue, becoming many shades brighter as the sun hit his face. Her own blue eyes glanced over his body, roaming over his chiseled body, the lean muscle, the right side of his upper chest decorated with a black tattoo of a swirling wave. Naminé couldn't keep her eyes off of him. His hand, decked with a checkered black and white bracelet ran through his locks, ruffling the sun-kissed strands. His black and white board shorts hung loosely on his hips and his checkered board was tossed lightly on the sand.

The boy beside him, she heard was named Axel, whom was his best friend. His flaming red hair matched his red board shorts. His green eyes were blazing as he stuck his tongue out at the younger employees all surrounding Naminé. She slid under the water so that just her nose and eyes were peeking out. Kairi gave her an odd look and then a sly smile appeared upon her lips. "Hey, Xi', O', don't you think that Nami here has the hots for Roxas?" Naminé flailed, spewing water everywhere, her cheeks flushing a bright shade of red. The girls snickered to themselves, keeping a mental note. Sora scrunched up his nose. "Roxas? Why would she like my dumb brother? He's too nice for anyone. Doesn't even notice when a girl is flirting with him." Riku, the boy Naminé hadn't heard speak until now, responded. He had long, shiny silver hair and these very pretty aquamarine eyes. "Doesn't that sound familiar, huh Kairi?"

Riku swam away with a screeching Sora hot on his trail. Kairi laughed and swam after them. "I'd better make sure Riku doesn't kill my boyfriend. Naminé, why don't you go speak to Roxas? Take Xion with you. I'm sure he say hi." Naminé coughed, spluttering ocean water. Olette giggled and started for the sand. "I'd better see if I can get a tan in." Hayner sighed. "And I'd better go see the manager. Hopefully he doesn't pee his pants."

"And then there were two." Xion hopped onto her board and began paddling back to shore. "Shall we go speak to Roxas?" Naminé rolled her eyes but climbed onto her own board anyway and followed close behind. As they reached the sand, the wet particles slipping through their toes, Xion's shoulders were slung with the arm of Axel who gave her a noogie. Xion snorted, swatting at Axel to get off before she pounded him into the sand and kicked his kiwis. Roxas's attention now focused on Naminé who stood off to the side, watching with wide, curious eyes.

"Hello. I'm Roxas, who're you?" His smile was so blinding with his silhouette highlighted by the yellow sun. His white teeth accentuated his features even more, and Naminé found her cheeks flushing a light crimson and her palms became sweaty. This moment, was the reason why she knew this summer was going to be not as lovely as she imagined. For as she stepped a foot forward and shyly tucked a strand of her wet blonde hair behind her ear, she tripped over Roxas's board and fell flat on her face into the sand.

It was going to be a _very_ long summer.

* * *

Bleh. I don't know how I feel about this. I had an awesome idea in my head...and well, I don't like the beginning of this. But it will get better, I assure you.

Naminé will come face to face with the reality that Roxas, although a sweetie doesn't really acknowledge her, and that this summer dream job isn't as wonderful as it seems.

I don't own Kingdom Hearts.

I hope you enjoyed(:


End file.
